This invention relates generally to automated handling equipment and, more particularly, to a gripper system and method for detecting displacement of a gripper jaw using an inductor.
Automated handling equipment is typically employed in industrial settings for transferring work pieces between work stations. Typically, the equipment includes a gripper that clamps onto work pieces while moving the work pieces between the stations. Conventional grippers include an actuator that moves one or more gripper jaws between open and closed jaw positions.
Sensors, such as mechanical proximity sensors or displacement sensors, have been employed within gripper assemblies to detect jaw position or a displacement between gripper jaws. Typically, the accuracy of a mechanical proximity sensor or a displacement sensor is sensitive to the positioning of the sensor relative to the moving parts of the gripper. As a result, setup and use of the sensor can be complex and require many adjustments. Furthermore, for gripper jaws or other types of applications there is often a significant amount of play between the moving parts, which undesirably compromises the accuracy of the sensed position.